gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Crush
Montyish Crush Department is Monty Zimmer's debut episode. THIS IS RECOMMENDED FOR AGES 10 AND UP DUE TO MILD SEXUAL CONTENT, MILD PERIL, LYRICS, AND TRAGIC EVENTS Plot Monty decides to visit the Wattersons for a vacation, but then all of a sudden his step-parents (The Zimmers) die so Nicole and Richard officially adopt him. Edgar and Eva live their own life in the background with their cat 13, if you were wondering. Transcript 9:00 a.m. MST, April 11, 2015 Monty: What a beautiful day! Edgar: I agree. But I'll just sit inside and eat chocolate. *Monty gives Edgar a skeptical look* Monty: I'm gonna go see The Wattersons, kay? Eva: WAIT! Let's check with our parents first. After Monty checked with his parents, 9:45 a.m. MST Monty: Lalalalalala, I'm in my car driving on the Interstate... SIGN: US-50 2 1/2 miles Monty: PERFECT. That is exactly the freeway I need to get on to get to the Wattersons' place! 2:30 p.m. MST *Monty knocks on the door, and Gumball opens it* Gumball: Monty..? What are you doing here? Monty: I got bored, so I came down to see you guys. Darwin: WHAT THE WHAT IS MONTY DOING AT OUR DOOR?! Monty: Guys, calm down! It's just me vacationing for a second! Can I come in? Gumball: Yeah! Nicole: Hi, Monty! We were NOT excepting you here! Richard: uggh... What's all the ruckus about? I'm trying to sleep! Monty: Richard, you're always sleeping! *holds up sign with the xD emoticon* *Anais walks in with a ham turkey and cheese sandwich, Monty's favorite kind* Anais: Monty? What the heck are you doing here? Monty: I decided to come for a surprise visit. Monty: *hollers* Mabel, just so you know I'm here so don't be surprised! *Mabel comes down and sees Monty with a backpack* Mabel: Judging by the backpack, I think you might have run away from home..? Monty: No, I'm just staying a while for a vacation. I needed a break. 2:50 p.m. MST, Monty is alone in Gumball and Darwin's room Monty: I'm glad I brought my foldout table. I'll just get set up over here... unpack my computer... uh huh *knock on the door* Monty: COMING! *Monty runs down the stairs and opens the door* Monty: Hey Gumball and Darwin! Gumball: Hey! Just so you know your headset arrived today. We just went over to your house to get it. Darwin: Also, we need to talk... Monty: TO THE SECRET LAB! Gumball: What.? Monty: Just kidding. Let's go to our room! *In Gumball and Darwin's room* Darwin: I was told, that Edgar and Eva's parents are dead... Monty: WHAT IS THIS?! IS THIS APRIL FOOLS?! NO MY PARENTS CANNOT BE DEAD! Gumball: But... they are. Monty's Computer: New message from, I80BOT Monty: THAT'S MY CRUSH GOTTA RESPOND *dashes to computer* Gumball: Crush? Darwin: I thought he only had a slight love interest in Mabel... Monty: I have a more severe love interest! Her Zimmer Twins username is I80BOT and- Darwin: Wait-wait-wait-wait. You have a severe crush on someone you only know on the Internet? Monty: As sad as it is, yes. Monty's Computer: I80BOT has invited you to Video Chat Monty: I'M GONNA ACCEPT THAT RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW SO GO AWAY WHILE I VIDEO CHAT Gumball: You could just go into a sound-free chamber. *Monty pushes a button and he's trapped in a sound-free chamber* 11:12 p.m. MST *Mabel walks in* Mabel: I'm kind of worried about Monty. Gumball: Nothing's wrong, just his step-parents died and he's been on video chat for 9 hours straight. With his crush. Mabel: I thought he only had a slight love interest in ME. Darwin: So how did you know that anyway? Mabel: Probably because he tells everyone who all of his crushes are. And I don't mean like THAT kind of worried. I mean, like, pedophiley-worried. Gumball: He's not talking to a pedophile. Just his severe love interest named I80BOT. Mabel: He lets everyone know everything, doesn't he. *Sound chamber raises up* *Awkward silence for about 45 seconds* Monty: I have a girlfriend now. Gumball: Did you surrender because she's not yours? *holds up Monty's xD sign* Monty: No. It's a video chat. It's essentially a combination of what everyone ELSE wants in a girlfriend, like looks, and what I want in a girlfriend, like kindness. Darwin: Must be a pretty good girlfriend! Mabel: I would've been perfect if you weren't related to me. But it's wrong to have that kind of relations with family members. So I'm fine with you talking to this girl for 9 hours straight. 7:44 a.m. MST April 12, 2015 Monty: Wha..? I don't EVER wake up this early! Something feels fishy... Monty's Computer: New message from, I80BOT Monty: How is she already up? In the chat world 0bsessed: WTF! How are you awake this early?! I80BOT: Cuz I felt like it. :) 0bsessed: But, but, but... IT'S SUNDAY! I80BOT: And I felt like notifying you that I'm at your local Gumballist church. The video chat face was just a decoy that wasn't... 0bsessed: AS PRETTY AS THE REAL ONE? I80BOT: Yup. I'll met you there after it's over. 3:15 p.m. MST Monty: Is that you, I80BOT? I80BOT: Yes. And by the way, my real name is Montysoulmate. Monty: Yeah right! *holds up xD sign* Gumball: That's getting old, Monty. tbc lol